The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of The Land Before Yoshi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Back in Time". Plot (Back at the Great Valley, everyone is there at the Tree Sweet Tree with Grandpa and Grandma Longneck standing by the tree to give everyone a tree sweet) *Grandpa Longneck: Good morning boys and girls. Thank you for coming by for this celebration. For the past few years, we face againist sharpteeth and protecting our peaceful valley. Today we are going to pick who get the first tree sweet. These tree sweets are tasty enough like a berry. *Topsy: Where are the kids? They should be here by now. *Tria: Relax Topsy, they should be here by now. *Tricia: Da da. *Topsy: There's go my little Tricia. *Tricia: Ya. *Tria: Aww, she's so cute. *Mama Flyer: Oh boy, it's about time. *Grandma Longneck: We cannot wait to get a tree sweet. *Grandpa Longneck: Yeah. I just want to wait for the kids to come back so we can start who will get the first tree sweet. (Back at the Mysterious Beyond, the two Egg Stealers came to the place where the portal is warping things out of Yoshi's world) *Egg Stealer #1: There it is. This is where that strange circle keep poping the rocks out. *Egg Stealer #2: It's beyond the mysterious beyond. *Egg Stealer #1: I wonder how evil goes in the cosmos. (Back at Yoshi's Island, Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi went into the cave) *Yoshi: So this is where that Goomba went. *Birdo: Yeah, he touched it and the electricity start poping out to warp the rocks to the other world. *Boshi: Who ever caused it is going to pay. *Yoshi: If Luigi was here, he would take it to Professor Elvin Gadd to clean it off. *Birdo: Could he just take it just to fight King Boo off and save the universe? *Boshi: I don't know what it does. It's shiny like a broken gem. Let me run over it. *run over a crystal* (The crystal started to glow again) *Yoshi: Dodge! (Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi dodge with the crystal warp three rocks to the Mysterious Beyond. The three rocks fall into the ground in which the egg stealers pick them up.) *Egg Stealer #1: I knew it! They give us peace! *Egg Stealer #2: Come from the Land of Mists, we will throw the rocks at the sharpteeth. *Egg Stealer #2: Good idea Strut. We really hate those sharpteeth. (Back with Yoshi's group in a cave) *Boshi: What was that? *Birdo: Is that crystal haunted by a ghost? *Yoshi: Is a wizard guarding over it? *Boshi: There is no wizard in here. Why is this thing so ancient that it lights to take us somewhere. *Yoshi: I don't know. Whatever you do. Don't touch it. *Birdo: I'm gonna break it no matter what. *shoot an egg to the crystal* (The crystal started to go crazy) *Birdo: Oops. *Yoshi: Run. *Boshi: Let's get outta here. (The crystals started to warp Boshi to the Mysterious Beyond) *Birdo: Boshi! *Yoshi: On no. *Birdo: Go ahead Yoshi, warn the others about this crystal. *Yoshi: I'm not leaving without you. *Birdo: Go! You don't wanna get zapped. *Yoshi: Oh boy, here it comes. (The lightning zapped Yoshi and Birdo to the Mysterious Beyond. Boshi, Yoshi and Birdo arrive at the Mysterious Beyond.) *Boshi: Where are we? *Yoshi: Is this a graveyard or something? *Birdo: Look at all the dead dinosaurs. This must have caused the lightning to warp over things to the past. *Boshi: We have time, past, present and future. *Birdo: The time is the future. Who knows what is going on in the multiverse? *Yoshi: Follow me. There got to be a way out of here. *Boshi: Oh no, we blew it. We're never getting out. *Birdo: Relax Boshi, if we find a time machine, we're gonna steal it and get back to our world. *Boshi: Got it. We be stealing rather than asking. *Yoshi: A hear a T-Rex, follow me. (Meanwhile, two fast biters are walking to their master, a sharptooth with has a red scar on his body, walking to search for the Great Valley. With Yoshi's group, they sneak to the sharptooth walking by.) *Yoshi: Be careful, this place might be dangerous for us. *Boshi: But we're dinosaurs, what is the problem with that? *Birdo: Shh, they can hear us. *Boshi: Oh no. *Yoshi: Everyone hide down. (The group hide as the sharptooth sniff in and continue walking with his fast biters) *Boshi: All clear. *Birdo: We need to get out of here. *Yoshi: I don't want to die. *Boshi: Can we time travel to the future where there are no dinosaurs at all? *Yoshi: There are dinosaurs in this period. We can't go back now. *Boshi: How are we gonna escape?! *Yoshi: We better leave this place now. It's the only way to get out of this dangerous place. *Birdo: I don't want to get eaten. *Boshi: They don't look friendly like us. *Yoshi: Is there a bathroom to go? *Birdo: Now you gotta go? *Yoshi: Oh, there it goes. *Boshi: Don't do it. *Yoshi: *fart* *Sharptooth: *hear a noise* *Boshi: What was that? *Yoshi: That red claw caught us all. *Birdo: Yoshi. *Yoshi: I'm sorry. *Red Claw: *roar at the Yoshis* *Boshi: The T-Rex caught us all! Run! *Yoshi: Let's get outta here. *Birdo: Right at ya. (Red Claw send his fast biters minions to chase after the Yoshis and one Birdo) *Yoshi: Catherine, i can explain about this. *Birdo: No need to explain. *Yoshi: Excuse me. *Boshi: Now it's late. The T-Rex is chasing after us. *Yoshi: We're all gonna die. Oh no, there's two ways out. *Birdo: Take the right! (The group head to the right) *Yoshi: That was close. *Boshi: What if i freeze the time and get out quick. *Birdo: Do it. *Boshi: No. It's too late. I only do it when the danger is coming. But i can't do it when i'm running. I hurt my legs while i run to the lapse. *Yoshi: Turn left! (The group turn left and head straight) *Boshi: Did we lose them? *Yoshi: I think we did. *Birdo: Good point. Now we're out of here. (The two egg stealers stop the Yoshis from passing by) *Yoshi: Whoa. *Boshi: Oh no, real danger. *Egg Stealer #1: Where are you heading boys? *Birdo: Get out of the way. *Strut: Ozzy, they're blocking the way. *Ozzy: Stand back now. *Birdo: No. *pop a egg at Ozzy* *Ozzy: *close his eyes in pain* Ahhh! My face. *Boshi: Let's escape now. *Ozzy: *open his eyes* Come back you fools! *Yoshi: Guys, i found a place we can go. It's look like green. *Boshi: Paradise. That's it. *Strut: Ozzy, they're heading to the Great Valley. *Ozzy: We better stop them now and steal a egg over there. I knew the longneck live in the same place as those guys. *Red Claw: *came back and roars* *Ozzy and Strut: SHARPTOOTH! *run and chase Yoshi's group* *Yoshi: Oh no, the raptors are chasing after us. *Birdo: There aren't raptors. They're struthiomimus. *Boshi: Um, are you missing a raptor and a struthiomimus teaming up with a T-Rex to chase after us? *Birdo: What is wrong with us? *Yoshi: We better go to the other side of the world. It has a triceratops rock head in it. *Boshi: Let's a go. *Birdo: Right on. *Ozzy: Hey you! You're not going anywhere! *Strut: You brought the sharptooth in, we chase after you. *Boshi: Everyone to the green side! (The gang run to the path to the Great Valley as Ozzy and Strut and Red Claw's group start coming in. Back at the Great Valley in the Tree Sweet Tree.) *Topsy: What taking the kids so long. *Tria: Here they come. (Littlefoot's gang arrives) *Littlefoot: We made it. *Topsy: What took you so long? *Cera: Sorry dad, we were having so much fun. *Petrie: Yeah, real real fun. *Topsy: Ugh, now one of you guys are getting a tree sweet. *Chomper: Yummy. *Ruby: They look pink as my color. *Ducky: Sure is, sure is. *Grandpa Longneck: Welcome back grandson. *Littlefoot: Hi grandpa. *Grandpa Longneck: Alright, the first tree sweet goes to....Littlefoot. *Everyone: *cheers* *Littlefoot: Yes! *Tricia: Da da. *Cera: Aw, my little sister, i haven't seen you for a while. *Tricia: Da. *Topsy: Alright, who want the second one? *Petrie: Me me me. *Spike: Ba ba? *Ducky: Ooh, Spike wants one. He can't even talk, so give him one. *Grandma Longneck: Hey mate, i think i saw a sharptooth coming along. *Grandpa Longneck: What?! (Yoshi's gang made it to the Great Valley in the grassfields) *Boshi: You brought a T-Rex in?! *Yoshi: Go fast and stop those raptors. *Boshi: Right back at ya. *goes supersonic speed and turn in a circle to knock Ozzy and Sturt down* *Ozzy: Ow. *Strut: That gotta hurt. *Boshi: It's your turn Red Claw. *jump in slow motion and kick Red Claw in the belly* Boom! *land on ground* *Red Claw: *land on ground in damage* *Yoshi: Let's find a place to hide. *Boshi: The raptors are coming! *Yoshi: Oh no. *Red Claw: *roll over and stand up by roaring* *Boshi: We need to run! *Yoshi: We need to warn the other dinosaurs about this. *Birdo: But we never been to this place before. We don't know anyone in this valley. *Boshi: What happen if the T-Rex come towards to us? *Yoshi: We be doomed. *Red Claw: *chase Yoshi's group* *Yoshi: Do something Boshi. *Boshi: I know what i can do. *Yoshi: Ooh, get the fruits. *Boshi: They smell strange. Why get it yourself. *Yoshi: Fine. *swallow a sweet root up* Alright. *spit a sweet root to Red Claw* *Red Claw: *roars* *Birdo: It gotten real mad. *Boshi: Run again! *Red Claw: *roars* (With the dinosaurs) *Grandpa Longneck: Everyone run! The sharptooth is coming! *Everyone: *panic and run* *Topsy: Great. How did the sharpteeth get into the valley? *Mr. Thicknose: After all these years of trapping with rocks, they manage to get into the valley on a secret path. *Topsy: We might stop the sharpteeth right now. *Cera: I'm coming with you. *Topsy: Cera, stay here, listen to your mother! *Cera: Fine. *Petrie: No sign of getting out. *Grandma Longneck: Kids, follow me, there's a way to get out of the valley. *Littlefoot: Are we leaving? *Tria: No. Just follow your grandmother. *Littlefoot: Okay. *Chomper: Man, lucky i'm the only sharptooth in the valley that everyone didn't get scared of. At least Red Claw is back and trying to vore on the other dinosaurs in the valley. *Ruby: It's okay Chomper, we will survive. *Chomper: I hope so. *Petrie: Me hope too. (Back in the battle, Red Claw get up roaring and chasing the Yoshis) *Yoshi: This is pretty much a long watering hole. *Birdo: I got this. *pop a egg on Red Claw's face* *Red Claw: *roars again with the eyes shut* *Boshi: Oh no, it's getting angry again. *Birdo: Do something Boshi. *Boshi: *run supersonic speed and swallow a coconut and spit it on Red Claw's face* *Red Claw: *roars* *Boshi: Run for your lives. *Yoshi: He's targeting on us. *Red Claw: *hop and land on the grass, trying to get the Yoshis on moving like a slide* *Boshi: Shoot. *Yoshi: Look out for the raptors! *Boshi: Uh oh. *Birdo: They're after us. *Boshi: Don't worry. Boshi is here to the rescue! *go after the fast biters* Hey blue and green raptors, you want some of this? *go in a supersonic circle to float the two fast biters down* *Topsy: Whoa, who is this fast sharptooth? *Mr. Thicknose: He is one fast dinosaur. *Red Claw: *roars* *Yoshi: He's back up. *Birdo: We have to do something. *Yoshi: Pop the egg again. *Birdo: Fine. *pop the egg on Red Claw* *Red Claw: *roars and flee the valley* *Topsy: Those two fast biters are getting away too. *Mr. Thicknose: Come back Screech and Thud, we're not finish with you! (Screech and Thud escape the valley as well) *Topsy: All clear! *Mama Flyer: *flying to check* Okay everyone, we're all clear! Everyone head over to the rock circle! *Yoshi: The rock circle? What is that? *Boshi: Nah, it's just a circle of rocks. *Birdo: That was a close one. *Topsy: Hey you kids, you saved us all, report to the rock circle. *Yoshi: The rock circle? I don't know what that is. *Topsy: Go to the rock circle right now, all of you! *Boshi: Fine, we're going. *Birdo: I have a bad feeling about this. (Back with Ozzy and Strut, they are still at the tree bush) *Ozzy: I hate that fast sharptooth kid. *Strut: Me too. He was fast like a flyer. *Ozzy: No one in here is fast but that blue sharptooth! *Strut: Ooh. *Ozzy: Now let's get out of the valley and look for some eggs to steal. That popper sharpteeth must have left these eggs behind. *Strut: Right Ozzy. (At the rock circle, everyone are here for the meeting) *Littlefoot: I wonder what is going to happen next? *Cera: Nah, some dumb rules we shouldn't hear. *Chomper: I wonder why we do this every year. *Ruby: Just to make sure everything is fine at the Great Valley. *Ducky: It is, it is. *Littlefoot: Oh look, Topsy is coming with the new dinosaurs. *Cera: Who are they? They don't look like sharpteeth to me. *Topsy: Greetings everyone, we have very important news to say. Who roll over the rocks yesterday to let the sharpteeth in?! *Everyone: *talking to each other on who did it* *Littlefoot: It wasn't me. *Cera: I wouldn't do it if i were you. *Yoshi: Guys, wait. We didn't do anything. *Topsy: Of course you guys did. *Everyone: *gasps* *Birdo: We didn't mean to harm. *Boshi: We were trying to escape the T-Rex coming over to your valley. That why we wanted to come and stop the T-Rex from hurting everyone else. *Topsy: A T-Rex? I don't think so. *Grandpa Longneck: I think he mean a sharptooth. *Yoshi: A sharptooth? *Boshi: T-Rexes have sharp teeth you know. They bite and eat people up like hamburgers. *Chomper: These guys are the ones who stop Red Claw from coming over. *Topsy: First of all, who are you three and what's your names? *Yoshi: I'm T. Yoshisaur "Yoshi" Munchakoopas. Some people call me Yoshi when i was little. *Birdo: I'm Catherine "Birdo" Cathy. *Boshi: And i'm Boshi, the fastest Yoshi alive! *Topsy: What is a Yoshi? *Yoshi: We're a group of dinosaurs from Yoshi's Island. Oh, my friend Birdo is also a Birdo. Kinda more like her real name. But she can pop eggs out of her mouth. *Topsy: Eggs?! Yuck! I wouldn't eat a egg out of someone's mouth. *Boshi: Hey! *Tria: Topsy, respect the guests. *Topsy: Fine, but they look like far-walkers to me. *Yoshi: Far-walkers? We don't live far away, we came from another dimension. *Everyone: Another dimension? *Littlefoot: But that's impossible. How did you get to our world? *Yoshi: Back home, we have a strange crystal-like stone that can warp into your dimension. There got to be a way back home. Anyone have a time machine in here? *Mr. Thicknose: I'm sorry kids, look like we don't have any type of stuff in the Great Valley. Look like you're with us now. *Boshi: You can't be serious about this. Are we stuck inside of a stone which turned to a universe? *Topsy: No. You just got warped in here. *Cera: Too bad so sad. *Topsy: Have any parents to stay around with? *Yoshi: But we're not kids. *Birdo: We're adults. *Boshi: Yeah. I don't need no mommy or daddy to wander off with me. *Topsy: Good. If these kids want to hang out, make sure you watch them at all times. *Boshi: Watch all the kids in the Great Valley? *Petrie: Me can do it by ourselves. *Mama Flyer: Petrie, listen to Topsy. *Petrie: Fine mother. *Topsy: Everytime they go somewhere, keep an eye on them. If you want to go on a trip, make sure you want them at all times. All times. *Yoshi: Are you serious or something? *Topsy: Yes! If you're going to stand tough, you must stand back and fight a sharptooth in the valley. *Boshi: But these sharptooth don't live in the Great Valley. *Topsy: Chomper is the only nice sharptooth around here and i mean it! *Birdo: Alright. You don't have to scream like that. *Topsy: Scream like that? I don't think so. You know how the rules work. *singing* When life is tough You gotta be tougher If you wanna stay alive When the trail gets rough You gotta get rougher To help your family survive You can run around in circles Wondering what to do Someone's gotta be the voice of reason *Yoshi: *look at Birdo* It is you? *Birdo: *look at Boshi* Or you? *Boshi: *look at Topsy* Or you? *Topsy: When things around us are going bad We all better be strong We could lose everything we have If this goes far too long Don't stand around here talking! I say that's not enough No tears, no sighs Don't close your eyes We gotta stand tough *Boshi: Stand tough, oh yeah. Be brave and strong like a plumber. *Yoshi: We will stand tough. *Birdo: Standing tough. *Topsy: We will all stand tough for our next attacks. I remember when the fast biters came to my old home once. (In a flashback, Topsy was a young threehorn as his father is protecting him from the fast biter attack during the sky water) *Topsy: I used to hear my father say. *Topsy's dad: Stand and fight, don't run away. (The other threehorns fight against the fast biters) *Topsy's dad: Yeah. Kick some butt! *Topsy's mom: *kick the fast biter to the tree* Ha! *Topsy's dad: You go girl. *Topsy's mom: Thank you. (The flashback ends as Topsy is about to stand tough to the group) *Boshi: Big and strong. *Topsy: Yep. *singing* He made me what I am today I'm here *Chomper: You're here. *Topsy: And I'm tough When times are hard You better be harder You don't know what's in store You think you're smart? *stares at Yoshi and continue to sing* You gotta be smarter than you ever were before You say I'm mean You say why bother? Well, i have a wife and two daughters And i'm their father I'm gonna make sure We all have energy enough That's why I'm tough I'm standing tough! We've got to stand tough You don't like it? *Yoshi: What? *Topsy: Tough... *Boshi: Ooh, catchy song. *Birdo: That music keep coming out of your heads everytime. *Topsy: Hm, music. *Littlefoot: Can they stay at the Great Valley? *Topsy: Fine. They're staying. *Yoshi: Yeah. *Boshi: Woo hoo. We're staying. *Birdo: Lucky me. *Spike: Huaaa. *Chomper: So you're the new guys, right? *Yoshi: Yep we are. *Birdo: What do you want to do today? *Littlefoot: Since you're the grown-ups, can we go on a adventure. *Boshi: Oh sure, i've never been to this world before. *Chomper: We can go anywhere like the Mysterious Beyond and Big Water. *Yoshi: Big water? I didn't know we can drink a gallon of water. *Birdo: You mean the ocean? *Yoshi: Yeah. *Grandpa Longneck: Kids, make sure you stay with Yoshi's group. *Cera: We will. *Tria: Cera, make sure you stay away from the sharpteeth and other dinosaurs you don't know. *Cera: Got it mom. *Topsy: Say goodbye to your big sister Tricia. *Tricia: Bye bye. *Cera: Goodbye little sister. We'll be back. *Ruby: Are you guys ready? *Petrie: Yes. Me ready. *Ducky: Spike, we're going to have a good time. Yep, yep, yep. *Spike: Uh huh. *Littlefoot: Grandma, if anything bad happens, come to us. *Grandma Longneck: We will if we need you. These guys can stand a chance against the sharptooth. *Cera: I bet we will. *Yoshi: Are we ready to go? *Birdo: Yes, we can go now. *Boshi: Okie dokie. *Topsy: So long kids and make sure you stay out of danger. *Littlefoot: We got it Mr. Threehorn. *Topsy: Okay everyone, we're back to normal now. Back to your places. *Grandpa Longneck: Everything is gonna be alright. *Grandma Longneck: Yeah Grandpa. *Mr. Thicknose: Another moment, another day. *Mama Swimmer: I hope my kids are okay on their adventure... TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 3) Previous: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers